Finding the Light
by Pixiestick-cc
Summary: With Maria gone, Jasper and Bella endeavor to start a life together beyond the darkness, but realize it is not always so easy to identify an enemy when it comes from within. Sequel to Beyond the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is a sequel to another fic I've written titled _Beyond the Darkness_. I suggest reading that first or you might get confused with things mentioned in this fic. Also as it usually goes with fanfiction, I do not own these characters. They were created by Stephenie Meyer and I am simply borrowing them for a little while.

* * *

_(Charlie)_

The guilt always had a way of hitting me late at night. I tried to drown it out with a few shots of whiskey at first, but it didn't help me sleep. I would get drunk, but couldn't forget. In bed I didn't have anything to focus on, but my own thoughts. During the day, I could think of my job. I had things to do, people to arrest, laws to enforce. But when that was done and I was alone, the guilt would settle in.

I thought about all those times I could have reached out to Bella better than the three times a year I made an effort to feel like a father and gave her a call. Happy Birthday, Isabella. Merry Christmas, Isabella. Happy random day out of the year when I thought of you enough to call, Isabella. Sorry, I forgot you don't like being called that. I hope you liked that card with the fifty dollars in it, Bella. Maybe you can buy yourself a nice outfit or a few CDs. Oh, that's right. People don't buy those anymore.

Our conversations were always the same, short and filled with enough awkward pauses that sooner or later led to a forced I love you from her and a well-meaning one from me.

_I love you, Bella._

I'm sorry I never told you enough. I'm sorry I didn't come down to see you much over the years. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Sorrys weren't enough to bring her back though and after a week spent down in Ensenada, Mexico to help with the search, I had to come back to my job. Renee called me several times a day with updates, but they were always the same. She was gone without a trace. My ex-wife blamed herself … always crying. It made me uncomfortable. I didn't like to hear her cry. I didn't like her blaming herself. She'd done what she was supposed to and been a good mom. I was the one who had slacked on being a dad.

The guilt started playing with my head. One night I was looking out my bedroom window and was sure I saw Bella outside, peeking from behind a tree. After a minute or two, I thought better of it and knew my mind was just getting the better of me, but I went outside to inspect anyway. I brought my gun, because that's what I always did in these situations … probably some damned kids going to TP my house again. If a teen could get away with messing with the sheriff then that made them some sort of hero in our small town. God damn kids. But when I stepped into the summer's night air, I saw that I was alone. That was when I also noticed I had come out in my underwear. I was losing it.

I'd gone back inside and stopped at the doorway of the room Bella used to stay in until she became a teenager. That was when she decided going back and forth from her mom's to my place wasn't what she wanted anymore. The purple comforter was the same one Bella had used up until she left. I'd kept it all these years. The same with the pictures of horses my little girl had drawn and then tapped onto her wall. She used to like horses. Memories of her suddenly hit hard and crippled me with guilt. I went inside and cried, then fell asleep on her twin sized bed.

When I woke the next morning, I pulled myself out of her bed, ready for another day. I looked forward to work. It kept me from thinking about Bella. But the truth would always wait for me at the end of the day, along with the blame I placed on myself.

Bella was gone and I had no hope that I would ever see her again.

_(Bella)_

After my initial excitement of heading towards Forks and the possibility of seeing my dad again, a disappointment began to slowly grow inside me as our little group moved along. The trees we were traveling through kept us hidden during the day, but at night the newborns would take turns looking for prey. It made me frustrated that people were dying off in the distance somewhere, because of my traveling companions. My discontent only got worse when Jasper took his turn. He always came back with animals for me, but I knew he wasn't drinking from them. This knowledge put a damper on my relief at finally being able to openly show my relationship with Jasper, without having to hide it away due to other vampires, namely Maria. I had destroyed her and she was no longer a threat. Although, with James still out there somewhere, death wasn't completely off the table for us.

Since our journey began, I'd reminded myself not to complain more times than I could keep track of. Well, actually, my ability to keep track of things now that I was a vampire was pretty spot on, but that was beside the point. I didn't care to keep track, because I knew that it was too much. I cared too much about him still drinking human blood. There were many years before me where indulging in the red fluid that used to run through my veins was all he knew as a vampire. My coming into his life or death, however you wanted to phrase it, a week ago didn't mean a change in him could happen overnight. I tried to remember that Jasper loved me despite my need to drink animal blood and I needed to be more accepting of him like he was of me. Besides, truth be told, I was the weird one going against the norm in our situation. He was working around my odd lifestyle, trying to find another group of vampires that lived the same strange way I did, and I should have been more thankful for all he had done for me. For the most part I was. And yet …

Jasper didn't mention any mood changes he detected within me during the times we were together. I wasn't sure if he was unaware of how I felt or was unwilling to comment on it. From what I could tell, Jasper seemed more preoccupied with keeping a watchful eye on our surroundings than focusing on me. He moved through our group at what seemed like a constant pace, taking time to talk with Xavier and Peter during each sweep. When we were moving, Jasper was hardly ever at my side and I was mostly left with Charlotte. Thankfully she kept the conversation going or rather my friend did the talking for both of us, which gave me time to secretly worry what my future with Jasper would be like if he continued to drink from humans. Although, there were times that my thoughts simply became too much for me and I let my ears pick up on the stories Charlotte was sharing. She'd taken our time together as a means of retelling her life story. I learned about her less than desirable life as a foster kid, before she ran away with an older boyfriend while she was still in high school. That hadn't lasted long, but she had continued to try and make it on her own for a few years before Maria found her.

After a long time passed of comfortable silence between us, when Charlotte had run out of things to say, I tried to get up the nerve to express my anxiety to her about my relationship with Jasper. I was on the verge of doing so, but was still trying to decide the best way to frame what I wanted to say without sounding ungrateful, when Peter, interrupted my attempt. "The clan's home shouldn't be far off," he said to us, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"Oh … good," I replied unenthusiastically, having been caught off guard by him.

"You sound sooooo excited about it." Charlotte's voice was sarcastic.

"Well," I said, "I've been preoccupied with nervousness."

"About what? You don't have to be nervous when we're here protecting you. I doubt these vampires will see us as a threat once they hear you drink from animals like them." Charlotte paused and I caught sight of a half-smile forming on her lips … never a good sign. "Unless you're still nervous about sex, because you'll have to get over that on your own. I've already done all I can to prepare you for that."

From the corner of my eye, I watched as Peter walked away, obviously not wanting to get involved in the topic of my supposed sex apprehension. Charlotte laughed. "He's funny like that you know. He's great at making me cum, but doesn't like to talk about our sex life or anyone else's for that matter. The strong silent type … except when he's groaning while inside me. Well, you know what they say … opposites attract."

I winced at her choice of words and then stated flatly, "It's not about sex."

"What's not?" Charlotte had apparently already forgotten what we were talking about … probably lost in some remembered sexual exploit with Peter.

"What I've been worried about. I'm not even thinking about sex right now," I explained.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows in interest. "That's a change from a few days ago when you almost let him finger you."

I reached out a hand to cover Charlotte's mouth. "Oh my god … G rated language for the prude in your presence, please." I shook my head before letting my hand fall.

My friend laughed and then shrugged her shoulders. If it were anyone else, Charlotte might have been embarrassed that I had shut her up so forcefully, but I didn't think the word embarrass existed in her vocabulary. Unlike me, she probably never had to cup her fire red cheeks when she was human. "Okay, I won't go there," she smiled slyly.

There was no tension in the air between us, because no matter how much she might mortify me with her lack of a filter, I could never be upset with someone I cared about as much as Charlotte. "Do you want to know why I've been anxious?" I asked when she didn't pick up our conversation again.

"That depends. Are you going to keep me from talking if I have an opinion?" she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"You have an opinion?!" I made sure my response was supercilious and Charlotte pushed my shoulder in mock annoyance.

"If I do offer my _opinion_, I will try to keep it PG-13 rated … that's all I can offer you," her voice was teasing, but I knew her words were true.

I nodded, accepting her offer. "If it's PG-13 then that means you are only allowed one F word. Better use it wisely."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll most definitely not happen," she said and I laughed, realizing she was probably right.

Her eyes looked at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation to the nervousness I had mentioned, but the tug of war inside me, the struggle between not wanting to come across as petty, but also wanting to get worries of my chest, began to rumble again. "I guess, I'm just worried about my life without you," I lied, unwilling to admit my true feelings.

"Why would you be without me?" Charlotte gave me a curious look.

"You know," I replied. "You and Peter drink human blood. You won't be able to stay with me if I join this clan. I don't think they would tolerate it and vise versa."

Even though I wasn't speaking the whole truth, I was getting my message across in a roundabout way. It was the best I could do for now. I saw some understanding light Charlotte's eyes as she took in my words and then heaved a heavy sigh. "You know we won't be far off. Peter and I will come to visit all the time and besides you'll have Jasper to keep you company."

_But will I?_

Then she stopped walking and pulled me into a fierce hug. "Fuck you, Bella Swan for even thinking that I would leave you for long."

"Good use of your one fuck," I replied while still holding her and Charlotte chuckled.

"Now if I could only get you and Jasper to put the actual word fuck into action then you'll be all set to deal with life while I'm not here to keep you company."

I pushed her away and Charlotte laughed loudly. I was about to yell at her when I suddenly heard my name being called out by Jasper in what sounded like the tone of a warning. Before I could turn around and see what was going on, I heard a thump to my right, which caused the ground beneath my feet to vibrate. I screamed at the sight of Jasper struggling with someone much larger than him. His attacker was brawny, with large muscles that showed through the thin material of his shirt as his arms and torso tried to pin my boyfriend to the ground. "Leave me alone. I don't want you. I want her," the assailant yelled at Jasper.

Since Jasper had shouted out my name in warning, I could only assume the _her_ he spoke of was me. Quickly, I attempted to focus inward on my fear for Jasper, to coax my shield into forming around him, but found I couldn't concentrate. My mind was jumbled. Neither could I find an anger to produce a weapon like I had used against Maria. All my special abilities were failing me at a time when I needed them most. Giving up, I decided my only recourse was to use my newborn strength. I crouched into an attack position, but stopped myself from pouncing when I saw Peter rushing at the two bodies struggling on the ground. He was soon followed by Xavier and I watched with dread as they moved about on the dirt in a violent game of Twister.

Then suddenly there was a male voice yelling loudly above all the commotion, one I was not familiar with, and I turned my eyes to the location the sound had resonated from. My eyes instantly locked with a pair of topaz irises and I felt pulled into their stare, unable to break away. The word hypnotized came to mind.

"Emmett, stop!" the man yelled again, running a hand through his auburn hair in a move that expressed his frustration.

He raced to where his companion … this Emmett, continued to fight with my friends. Through it all though, he kept an attentive gaze on me and much to my frustration, I could not pull my eyes away from his. I did not feel trapped though, just confused as I wondered how this man had such a hold on me.

Who was he? From what I could tell he resembled a vampire, but not quite like the ones I was familiar with and why had the one he knew wanted to attack me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. I know it might seem silly to some, but it really helped when I viewed the second half of _Beyond the Darkness_ as a separate story. So, thanks for following me over here. I'm not sure how fast I can get another chapter up considering next week is Thanksgiving (which I am hosting this year) and also I work in retail. This Friday and weekend will be a very busy time for me. Hope your wait isn't too long.

* * *

_(Jasper)_

My failings with Alice prompted me not to repeat past mistakes.

The memory of her death at my hands, because I was unwilling to stand up for what I knew was right, berated me at a nearly constant pace before I found Bella. Now the pain was less, but I still used that memory as a reminder of how wrong things could go when I became complacent. Back then I had only one way of looking at life as a vampire and fighting for what I wanted had never occurred to me. I did as I was told, a soldier in an army never asking if the war I was waging was really my own. Now things had changed drastically in a matter of days. I had another I cared about just as I had Alice, and because of Bella, I was given the opportunity to start over. I knew from the moment I admitted I loved her, that no matter the enemy, I would always fight for her.

This was the reason I rarely had time for Bella during our trip to Forks. I felt her frustration at my lack of company, but I knew we would have time for that later, when my fear of James's retaliation wasn't an ugly shadow constantly looking over my shoulder. Once I knew he was no longer a threat to us, I could relax and give her a proper relationship. Yet, it did seem odd that I, the one handed vampire, felt the need to protect someone who could produce a level of energy outside her body strong enough to destroy _my_ enemies. Nonetheless the leader in me took over when it came to Bella and no matter the circumstance, whether or not she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, I still felt the need to defend her.

My vigilance was the main reason I had detected him before anyone else. I felt his emotions, strong, but not angry like someone who was ready for an attack. Expressing a feeling that was usually present while in retreat was why I was a bit late in grasping his purpose. He was worried, but he used it as a drive. It was what pressed him on and when I finally saw the physical form behind the emotion, I was able to get to him before he did Bella. But keeping him away from her proved difficult when his size became apparent as we fought. Thankfully Peter and Xavier came to my aid.

But then another appeared and there was nothing casual about the way he stared at Bella. Even if I didn't have the ability to read emotions, I would have seen from the intensity of his look that he took a great interest in her. I may have been wrestling with another, but when he walked towards her, his arms open as a sign of no harm, I took his gesture as anything but. I tried to force myself off the ground, urged by a physical need to protect Bella and place myself between them. I was having difficulty and relief washed over me when I saw Charlotte stand in front of him. Her hiss echoed off the trees around us. "Try and touch her and you and me are going to have problems."

The one she threatened backed away slightly, "I have no intention of hurting her."

"I can't say I believe you based on your friend's actions," I growled, finally being able to get away and stand between him and Bella just as Charlotte had.

I didn't want to kill him, because I could smell the animal blood in the air surrounding both him and Bella's would be assailant. It was the same smell Bella produced … an odd perfume that let me know they were different. They were both vampires, but not in the sense that I was. These were members of the clan we had been searching for. There was no plausible reason we would encounter two _other_ vampires who drank not from humans, but animals. It wasn't that common of a lifestyle choice for our kind. Even so, I wouldn't risk Bella's safety by letting him approach her.

"What do you want with her?" I demanded after he shook his head in protest.

"What do you want with us? Bringing an army into our territory isn't exactly a sign you want be friends!" the larger of the two replied in a threatening tone after he'd managed to break free from Peter and Xavier.

I went to prevent his effort to take down Bella once more, but halted when his friend moved his own body in front of mine and reached out a hand against the other's chest. "Emmett, calm down. We don't know if any of what we were told was true. Carlisle said we should scout the area for them … not attack. You need to control your emotions."

I didn't think a few words would be able to calm the beast, but despite his initial hostility, the vampire called Emmett settled down somewhat after being reprimanded. "Yes, I know you are afraid for Rosalie," his friend continued to talk as if he were having a one sided conversation, "but what good is it to create hostility when we are unsure of their motives for being in our territory." He paused. "I understand, but please try your hardest to let me handle this. I don't have a mate to protect, so my head is in the right space for this, unlike you."

The way he spoke unnerved me, but it caused Emmett to back away and cross his massive arms across his even larger chest. All the while he scowled doubtfully at Bella over my shoulder. "Fine. Ask them and see if their thoughts match up with their words."

"You said you don't know if what you were told was true," I asked, once Emmett no longer felt like a threat, his worry having been replaced with contempt. "What were you told about us and who was it that told you?"

This was the part of their strange conversation that had perked my interest the most. They spoke of us like they had knowledge of our arrival, something that seemed impossible. We had never planned to greet them as a whole, but rather just Bella and I. The scene of a large group of unknown vampires making their way towards your clan was never a good sign and we didn't want to come across as aggressors. Unfortunately, our arrival had been spoiled by someone and even though my mind produced a culprit, I did not like to think the one I had guessed knew so much about where we had been heading.

"Forgive my friend's less than amicable introduction. I am Edward and this, as you already know, is Emmett. A few days ago we were warned of your clan by another, but our leader Carlisle, had doubts. The warning was about her." The vampire I now knew to be Edward, pointed directly at Bella. "He told us of her abilities and how she would use them to destroy us and how they'd already been used to destroy his mate."

I clenched my teeth, because I now knew who exactly had come to warn this clan about us. How James had found out, I wasn't sure, but it was something that made me worry, especially the part about how he held Bella responsible for Maria's death. My enemy was deceptively trying to get someone else to destroy Bella for him. It would seem that Maria had taught him precisely how to delegate your dirty work to someone else just as she had done with me while I was still under her control. I was suddenly flushed with anger and quickly moved over to stand beside Bella, grasping her waist in a protective manner so forcefully that she gasped. I whispered an apology to her and turned my attention back towards Edward. "How do you even know she is who you think she is?"

Edward sighed. "We were given an image. We were also told there would be another that would most likely be protecting her, a mate, and since I can read your mind I know that you are Jasper and this is Bella."

The revelation that Edward was able to read minds surprised me, but it also made sense, considering the strange way he had been talking with Emmett. I'd never come across a telepath before, but knew of their existence, because of a rumor that The Volturi had one amongst their ranks. "If you can read our minds, then it should be apparent that we didn't come here to attack you and were only seeking out your help against the very one who falsely warned you," I replied.

Edward shook his head. "Unfortunately, when it comes to her, my ability fails me. I've never experienced this before and it makes me wonder if all the things we were told about her are true. Being able to produce a physical shield of protection could also mean a mental one is possible." He grew quiet for a moment as if considering his words and then became alert once more. "Whatever the reason she is immune to me, I can't see through into her intentions and it makes me apprehensive to trust you completely."

"Then look into my thoughts and-" I began, but was abruptly silenced when Bella's voice rose over mine.

"Look, I don't want to hurt anyone. _I'm_ the one trying to keep from getting hurt here. If you want to know if I'm … whatever you want to call it, evil, then just ask! Because I'll tell you that I'm not."

Bella's desperate and slightly angry yell caused all our eyes to fix on her, except for Emmett who already had his focus absorbed in her direction. The awareness of receiving so much attention all at once caused Bella's shyness to flare and when she spoke again it was in a diminutive voice. "I mean, I really just want to know how you got a hold of an image of me. Do you mean a photo?" She then turned to me with a look of fear in her eyes and became quieter still. "Jasper, how did James have a photo of me?"

I thought for a second and suggested, "Your driver's license maybe? He had it with him the day I changed you. Even though I stopped him from completing what he set out to do, he still likes to keep trophies of the women he …" I stopped short, not wanting to remind Bella of what James had almost done to her.

Bella was shaking and I tried to understand the strong fear she was suddenly emanating. Wrapping my arms around her, I forced a calmness to spread from me into her. "What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

Her body stilled as my mood manipulation took hold and she leaned into me, resting her head against my chest. "Jasper, what if he got it from my mom … or my dad. Oh god, what if he killed them to get it?"

"There was no driver's license." Edward's voice traveled over Bella's sounds of panic. "It wasn't too difficult to figure out who she was when we first saw your group. You see around here Bella Swan is well known … at least she has been for the past few days."

I watched as he slowly approached us and reached into the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve a folded piece of paper. "May I?" he asked.

I answered by grasping the item he held out for me to take and then moving my thumb I lifted the corner of the paper up to reveal it to be a flyer. It was the kind you would see for a missing person, which were usually tapped to telephone poles and bulletin boards. The image of the human being searched for was familiar to me, although the eyes staring back from the paper were brown and not red like I now knew them to be. Underneath the picture was Bella's name and then another was listed, that of her father Charlie Swan. His number and address were listed as well and they were both local to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Bella)_

"Once upon a time …" I began, because it felt like an accurate way to describe my life when I was human.

Human Bella had been a teenager whose biggest problem was dealing with a mom that was more sister than parental figure. Being hunted by an out for revenge sexual predator who also just happened to be a vampire wasn't something likely to be on her radar, not when there was a big test to study for. To me her life was like a story about a girl living in a mundane world and I found the normalcy of it all hard to relate with. So much had changed since I referred to myself as human and that brown eyed, warm blooded version of me felt fictional. This made me think of when Jasper told me he couldn't remember his family. At the time the idea of losing my memories had scared the hell out of me and it still did. I didn't want to forget human Bella, but with each day my steps took me further away from who I used to be. Would I eventually forget just like Jasper had?

By answering Jasper's question of, "care to explain the flyer to me now?" in such a dramatic storybook like way as _once upon a time_, I had hoped to pull a smile from him, but his face remained blank. He was brooding and unwilling to let go of my slight against him. I hadn't lied to Jasper per se, but I had omitted some important information concerning Forks and my dad being the town's sheriff. A reason hadn't been given as to why he was being short with me, but it coincided with the revelation of my not exactly a lie, but actually kind of a lie, so without having to guess too hard … I knew.

We were sitting at the top of the steps that led to the front door of a very large house in the middle of the woods. Edward had brought us here after some haggling and possibly mood manipulation by Jasper. The auburn haired vampire with the crazy intense gaze decided he would trust Jasper and I enough to let us meet with his clan's leader while Emmett stayed behind with our friends. I assumed the larger and by my assertion, more meat headed version of the two did this, as a way to keep our tiny group from finding out where his clan resided. For now only Jasper and I were given that privilege.

While we waited for Edward to reemerge from the house with someone named Carlisle, I did a very human thing and sat down. I didn't need to. My legs weren't tired. I simply wanted to as a means of expressing my frustration with the situation I found myself in. My relationship with Jasper was so new, not to mention being with him was my first time dating at all and already we were having a fight. I wasn't sure how to recover from it. I knew not to rely on the movies, because despite suddenly falling in love as a character in a romantic comedy might, I didn't think fighting could be so easily resolved out in the real world. Eventually Jasper had come to sit down next to me and after what seemed like a very long awkward silence, he had asked me about the flyer.

"Once upon a time," I repeated after a lengthy pause persisted where I hoped he would give me a smile, but I received only a morose look instead. "There was a young couple that lived in a little town called Forks and after a few months of dating the woman in the relationship, we'll call her Renee, became pregnant. A shotgun wedding followed and nine months later a baby girl was born. That couple named their daughter Isabella, but over time she would be known only as Bella and anyone who dared call her by her birth name would suffer the consequence of her evil eye. This was basically just Bella squinting very angrily at them, but it was a horrible sight nonetheless."

I thought I saw a faint look of humor pass over Jasper's face and I silently rejoiced before continuing.

"When that baby was only a few months old, the mother took her away from Forks to Phoenix. This is where they stayed and the baby eventually grew up into a lovely young woman of pasty white skin and little social life. Bella visited her father one month every summer until she turned fifteen. Then she decided she no longer wanted to be where the sun was not and stayed in Phoenix. Never having been that close to begin with, the father and daughter grew more distant and a guilt set in for Bella. She wanted to try and find a way to fix that strain, but sadly would never get the chance, because vampires rarely get to be around humans unless they are killing them."

I had been reciting my life story in a very comical and hyperbolic way, but as I neared the end the silliness in my voice grew smaller until it was replaced with a sadness I hadn't intended on conveying. "Well, that's the end of it. If you want to know why I didn't tell you about Charlie or the fact that I had a history here it was, because I had some misguided dream that I would be able to see him again and maybe interact with him in some capacity. I knew if I told you, I would be reminded that I couldn't have contact with my family and you would have to find some other option for us. But I don't know. I don't drink human blood, so he wouldn't be in any danger from me. At least that's what I was thinking. I'm sorry for not telling you, but if I wanted to see him I could. It's my choice. I know you don't agree, but you can't stop me."

The defiance in my voice surprised me as my explanation skidded off course into something similar to a kid having an argument with an authority figure that they wanted to break free from. I didn't view Jasper like that at all. I loved him and would never willingly push him away, but there was another side of me that needed desperately to see Charlie again and hold onto the past I was so afraid of losing. These were conflicting emotions inside me fighting for supremacy. I didn't want to be told what to do, but Jasper had never actually told me I couldn't do anything. He'd only warned me that I shouldn't. "I'm sorry," I finally said. "That came out all wrong and sounded totally childish."

"Well, you _are_ a newborn, which to me is a very childish thing."

I hadn't been looking at Jasper while talking, but from my periphery I could see that his words weren't meant as an insult. His expression was far from the content and happy Jasper I knew he could be, the one I had first-hand experience with whenever we kissed, but his moodiness appeared to have lessened. Still he had called me childish, which caused a reaction in me that was pretty on par with that term. "I'm not … a thing," I said turning my head to look at him. I had wanted to say childish, but swiftly recognized that doing this would be another lie.

"No, you most certainly are not." The left side of his lips moved upward slightly and he let out a chuckle that had an edge to it. "And I suppose that's part of the problem. Since I met you I have seen you as a thing … a possession to protect, because I never again wanted to experience what I did when I lost Alice. In my pursuit to keep you unharmed, I failed to ask exactly what it was you wanted. It went without saying that you wanted to be with me, so being the more experienced of us, I made all the decisions. I decided how we would fight Maria and well, you see where that got me." Jasper held up his arm to showcase the shirt sleeve that ended to reveal nothing where a hand should have been.

"I'm sorry you lost your hand." I reached out to grasp the sleeve cuff to show him that it didn't bother me.

Jasper shrugged and I thought he might pull away from my touch, but he didn't. He let me wrap my fingers around the material and I held on. "The point is, I decided what was best for us and even if you are an inexperienced newborn, I shouldn't have assumed your input didn't matter. For that I was wrong and I apologize."

I was stunned. Was it really going to be so easy to get out of my fib? Was there some kind of get out of jail free card that everyone got for their first fight as a couple?

"But there is something else I have to apologize for," Jasper continued. "I kept you in the dark about a greater threat, one that would prove harder to fight if you did something they didn't like. You haven't yet, but I can assure you that revealing yourself as a vampire to your father would not be in either of your best interests. It's against their rules."

No, I wasn't going to get out of it completely. I was just given another obstacle placed in front of me and what I wanted. Although, the way Jasper spoke, he made it sound like I probably wouldn't be able to get past whatever this threat was. Who exactly could be so powerful that they could enforce rules on vampires? "You make whoever it is you are talking about sound like they're our president or something."

"Ah, well, I think a theocracy would be more accurate. Like with any god, most of us have never actually seen our leaders, but there are rumors of their powers. I've also come across their victims, clans of vampires who became greedy enough that they caused the human world to take notice of them. They don't like that. They would rather live in the shadows as it makes hunting humans all the easier for them, since you see, they are vampires like us, only much older and more deadly. To let a human into your world is a dangerous game, not only for you, but for the human as well. You may get away with it for a time, but the risk is always great. Word will spread and their judgment would eventually find you."

A chill traveled down my spine. The way he talked made the whole thing sound like some gothic novel. Was he going to tell me next that the leader of this all powerful vampire council was named Dracula? "Does this group have a name?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"The Volturi." His voice was almost a whisper as if he thought saying their name any louder would invoke their presence.

"Well, at least you didn't say _Those who must not be named_," I joked, trying to lighten the tension in the air, but I backtracked even before Jasper could give me that questioning look I was all too familiar with. "Nope. Never mind. Pop culture reference."

I made a swift front to back movement with my hand over my head to help him understand that my _Harry Potter_ reference was over his head, but stopped when I realized that this too was probably something he wasn't familiar with. In response my boyfriend smiled brightly enough to show off his beautiful white teeth and my dead heart did an involuntary flip flop. "Bella," he said after his grin had faded and a somber look took its place. "When I was with Maria there were so many things she kept from me. I don't think anything I was ever told by her was completely honest and if it was she twisted it just enough, so that I would always be under her control. I don't want that from you. I don't want that for us. If we can't be who we really are with each other then what is the point of it? I want you to feel comfortable enough with me to say what you feel and desire and I in return will try to do the same."

I stared at him for a long while after he was done talking, unable to speak, because I was afraid I might cry. I didn't like the hurt my lie had caused in Jasper. I could see it clearly etched on his face. Even worse I had been compared with Maria. The association made me want to vomit. But eventually I did find my voice, even if the sound of it felt weak when I finally put my vocal chords to use. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I was being selfish and not thinking about how it might hurt you when you found out. In the end I hurt myself too, because I can't stand the thought that I made you upset."

I moved my hand away from his arm and up towards the side of his face and he sighed at my touch. "You are so beautiful," he said.

"Huh?" I replied, thrown off by the sudden switch in topic.

"And articulate," he teased, examining my face before slowly leaning in.

So, this was it? Our fight was going to be over with a kiss? My question was answered when the feel of his mouth pushed against mine and his hand reached around to the back of my head to pull me in closer. Our lips quickly parted and I twisted my own arms to fit securely around his neck as the kiss grew more intense. "So, does this mean we're not fighting anymore?" I asked after our mouths finally parted.

"I could kiss you again if that wasn't convincing enough." He smiled sheepishly.

"I think I might actually need some more reassurance that we're on good terms now," I said and raised my eyebrows up and down a few times, which caused Jasper to laugh.

For a second I thought he might pull me in again, but we both stood up straight when the sound of the door being opened behind us found our ears. Turning around I saw Edward standing in the doorway and behind him was another vampire, one with short blond hair. He looked slightly older than Edward. Although, with vampires who really knew how old anyone was.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and you must be Bella," he said in a gentle voice, moving forward with his hand extended out to greet me.

I took it and shook, "That would be me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. After I finished the last one I was looking at my works and saw three unfinished stories. I knew I wasn't going to have this one done for awhile, but knew I could probably finish up another in a few weeks. I decided to focus on that one, but I'm all done now, so you have my undivided attention. Although I am going on vacation in the next few days, so it may be bit before another chapter is up. I promise to not keep you waiting as long as last time.

* * *

_(Jasper)_

Having been nomadic for most of my one hundred plus years, taking up residence in hovels only long enough to feed and train before moving on to another destination that offered more blood, the thought of vampires taking up residence inside a home that was kept to look like humans lived there, was not anything I could comprehend. After being led through the door by Carlisle, my eyes widened in wonder at the sight of chairs that would never be used for sitting and a kitchen off to the side complete with items I assumed were used for cooking. Was this all really necessary? Did these vampires entertain humans?

"On occasion. When a situation presents itself that we cannot find a way to excuse ourselves from."

I glared at Edward, who without question had read my mind, but then quickly thought better of it. I turned my eyes away from his strange topaz irises and glanced down at Bella walking besides me. She was the reason I was here and I didn't want to upset anyone by being rude. Her need for them outweighed any annoyance I might have had for Edward. If they let us stay then I would have to assimilate and that included being unoffended when he delved into my private thoughts. I wondered if it was like a switch he could turn off and on and saw a faint look of amusement pass over his face. He was reading my mind again. Well, if his ability did work that way, Edward certainly wasn't going to tell me.

I grasped Bella's hand tighter and she turned her head to give me a nervous smile. She was unsure just as I was, although for different reasons. Bella hadn't been a vampire for very long and didn't identify with what I expected from our kind. Her worry still stemmed from James and his vendetta against us. I kissed the top of her head, ignoring the intense stare Edward gave us and went back to inspecting my surroundings. It all seemed foreign, like I was being led to have a conversation with actual humans. What did I expect though? They drank animal blood, a concept that didn't seem logical unless they suffered from a physical aversion similar to Bella's. I was curious to know if they did. Why else would a vampire choose this lifestyle?

"Empathy for one thing. Humans are living beings," Edward said, having once again looked into my thoughts.

"As are animals," I retorted, unable to curtail my irritation with him this time. "And yet you drink from them." _Get out of my head! _I added just for him.

"Edward, please stop reading our guest's thoughts and commenting on them," Carlisle chastised.

Edward nodded apologetically towards Carlisle and replied, "I'm sorry." Although, I could feel that he didn't truly mean his words.

When we finally reached our destination, a room that contained more chairs, couches and a large television screen, there were two other vampires present. Both were female, but that seemed to be the only quality they shared. One was a tall blonde with an icy stare, who possessed a beauty that reminded me of a kind like Maria's, powerful enough to control others. The other was just as beautiful, but softer. Her heart shaped face, which was framed by caramel colored waves, was welcoming and warm, very unlike the cold demeanor of her companion. They had been seated, but both stood when we entered. Vampires who sat when there was no need, I wanted to roll my eyes at the absurdity of it. This clan had too much practice in pretending to be human.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme," the less intimidating female said with a smile as she approached us and much to my mate's surprise, gave her a brief hug. Esme's eyes turned to me next and I thought she might embrace me as well, but she only said my name and nodded. "Welcome to our home."

I smiled at her. It was difficult not to be influenced by her goodwill, especially towards Bella. "Come have a seat," Esme said, gesturing towards the furniture.

Bella walked forward, breaking from my hand and sat down on the couch. I went towards the edge of its armrest, refusing to sit. Perhaps I was being trivial, but a bit of me felt the need to show the rest that their human-like qualities weren't needed. Of course, they already knew, but my little act of defiance was a reaction to how uncomfortable their mannerisms made me. I saw Edward send me a look, but I didn't turn my head to see exactly what was behind the stare, because I could feel it. He was dubious of me.

"You have a beautiful home," Bella, feeling awkward, struggled to make conversation.

"Thank you," Esme replied, having taken a seat for herself next to Bella.

Carlisle placed himself besides Esme, occupying the rest of the room the couch afforded, while Edward and the blonde vampire who hadn't introduced herself yet, and judging from her frosty demeanor probably wouldn't, stood.

"Ugh, can we just get on with it, so Emmett can come home," an exasperated voice pierced the room and we all turned to look at the vampire who had spoken.

"Meet Rosalie, never one to be afraid of speaking her mind," Edward said in a tone that sounded teasing, but also hinged on being the type of tease that was shaded in truth.

"Why should I be? You already know what's inside there anyway," Rosalie retorted, clearly annoyed with Edward's mind reading abilities.

_At least I'm not the only one._

If the situation were different I may have chuckled, because their back and forth was very similar to siblings fighting, but Carlisle wasn't pleased. The response Edward clearly had waiting on his lips went unspoken when Carlisle raised his hands in protest of their disagreement and said, "Edward. Rosalie." His tone was like that of a father scolding his children and when the room fell silent due to his reprimand, he turned to look at me. "Edward tells me you would like to seek refuge here for Bella."

I nodded and recapped for him the events of the last week, beginning with me finding James attacking Bella and ending with our defeat of Maria. Some details were left out, ones I felt were too personal, but the story remained more or less intact and became the plea I hoped this clan's patriarch would accept. "I have no doubt that James will try whatever he can to retaliate. His first effort was giving you false information about us. When he learns that it failed, I can only assume his next method will be larger and even if Bella is able to protect herself, she is still a newborn. Her abilities aren't yet something she can produce at will. We were lucky that Maria angered her and created the power that saved us, but I have no idea if that situation can ever be replicated again and I fear for her. I don't want to lose her."

My eyes traveled away from Carlisle and over to Bella. She was already looking at me and we shared a brief moment of silent communication, expressing our love, before I turned back to Carlisle. "Will you help us?"

Rosalie ostentatiously sat down in one of the unused chairs and caused a loud noise, which I took as a minor form of protest to what I was asking. No one mentioned her little act of dissent and I assumed this must have been a regular occurrence for her. Rosalie was like the spoiled child of this group, one who demanded her way by stomping her foot repeatedly to the point that everyone eventually ignored her.

"I must admit that I never believed James when he came here, but nonetheless had to vet the situation when we saw your group coming. I don't think Emmett felt the same as me. I am sorry he attacked you," Carlisle apologized and I nodded to show I accepted it. "I am willing to let you stay and place Bella under our protection, but there are a few things that must be mentioned to complete the process. First we do not drink from humans and will not tolerate the practice from you. You've already explained that Bella is unable due to her empathy, but you are not the same. Can you feed as we do?"

I knew this was an issue that I would eventually have to face, but had been avoiding, at least mentally. Now I was being confronted with the idea of leaving behind the one thing that had been a constant for me since being changed by Maria. My answer to Carlisle was a resounding "Yes, for Bella I would do anything." but inside I was worried … worried that I wouldn't be able to live up to this standard.

But, I knew I had to try for Bella's sake and my own as well, because the thought of losing her was something I couldn't stomach. I had to overcome my desire for human blood. I had to if I wanted to stay with the only vampire I ever truly loved.

After expressing my strong desire to adapt to their way of drinking from animals and Carlisle accepted my claim, he continued, "As Edward has already mentioned to you there is also the issue of the girl's father. We cannot simply bring Bella into our clan and expect the humans not to notice she is the missing child of our town's sheriff. We interact with them on a daily basis. I am a physician in town and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are students at the local high school. Having Bella around when she is known as a human and also missing is a problem that we will have to find a solution to."

_(Victoria)_

I was having a bad day or night I should say, because the sun was down and not making my skin shine like a fucking diamond anymore. After a couple of weeks of being told by James that I needed to be patient, because we were going to kick that bitch Maria out of our clan and take over, the plan had changed. Now I was pushing my tits together, trying to get some guy interested in me, so we could use him as a bait? What did that even mean? I would probably have to blow him too. No, I shook my head. I wouldn't let it go that far even for James. I wasn't like that anymore. Not like when I was human and needed money for my drugs. I hadn't been strong enough to say no to my junkie boyfriend who thought he was some pimp and came up with the idea. I shook my head again. I didn't want to go down that road of thoughts.

"Tori!" I heard his voice coming from the trees behind me

"Don't call me that," I hissed and then turned my head to look at James. "What?" I said, under my breath.

I thought we were trying to be incognito here. I was going to wait till this sheriff guy came out of this building, lure him away and hand him over to James, so why was he being so god damn loud? "Change of plans," he said.

"What the fuck, man. You keep changing plans," I complained.

"I was thinking and I just don't think this isn't going to work anymore. Jasper and Bella are being protected by them. If we kill her dad then they'll find and do the same to us," he explained.

I turned around and pushed him. "Then why don't we leave them alone. Why can't we start over, just me and you."

"I already told you why. They are too much of a threat."

I didn't believe him all the way. I thought this had something to do with his hate for Jasper or obsession with Bella, or maybe both, but I didn't feel comfortable telling him that. He'd probably rip my head off. "So what now?" I huffed.

"We need help. How do you feel about a trip overseas?"


End file.
